


I Don't Wanna Live Forever

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Series: Assorted Songfics [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Well it is now, angst i think, but im trying to put it behind me, but its in here somewhere probably, i have issues???, i know hes an idiot in S3, idk what defines angst, is that a thing?, jesus i need to make people stop crying, let's pretened we dont know what happens after S2, marco is my adorable lil burrito son, s2 spoilers, takes place a little bit after the S2 finale, they both cry, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: Marco has regrets and realizes that without Star, there's a gaping hole in his life (kind of literally) and Star can't stop replaying her last two minutes on Earth in her head.(Sorry, these tags are being really weird and I can't update it the way I want it to so please don't judge me, idk why AO3 is being difficult for me lately)





	I Don't Wanna Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know where this song comes from but I think that some of the lyrics relate really well to these two. It's kinda hard to find songs that relate to this fandom, but I'm definitely trying. Hope you guys enjoy!!

Marco kinda hated himself. He was an idiot. He knew he was stupid. He should've known that there was no way that Star was going to stay on Earth forever, but he wasn't expecting her to just be torn out of his life like that.

She'd confessed how she felt in front of him, his parents, all their friends, and what had he done?

Nothing.

He just stood there staring at her, and Star was hunched over, tears pooling in her eyes, waiting for him to say something, anything, hanging onto his every breath. But then she turned, yelling goodbye to everyone and something in him finally spurred him forward.

The world was a blur as he chased her up the stairs to her room, but it was too late. A burst of purple light and one closed portal later, every trace of her was wiped clean.

But that wasn't true.

There was still the giant hole in the side of his house where her room used to be. Marco had fallen to his knees, eyes brimming, his brain unable to process it all. He'd heard Jackie knock at the door, but muffled voices dragged her away.

That was good.

He wanted to be alone.

Why Marco kept visiting that giant space in his house, he wasn't sure.

The plan on Saturdays since the party was to wake up, eat a piece of toast or something, then disappear upstairs to plug his earbuds in and just sit. Sit and think about all the things that were, are, and could've been.

Sitting with his head hanging between his knees which were sort of hugged to his chest and his elbows laying on top of them, his hands clutched his phone, the action keeping him upright and not falling over on his side or onto the ground.

And he was seriously regretting his playlist right now.

_ Been sittin' eyes wide open behind these four walls hopin' you'd call... _ As if he were a puppet and somebody had just pulled his string, Marco looked up and blinked blearily at his surroundings-the dull wooden floor, the boring white wall...and that damn hole in the side of the house right in front of him. He sat there as much as he could, as if doing it would somehow make Star come back, to just enter through a portal with that devilish grin saying that it was all just a prank.

_ It's just a cruel existence like there's no point in hoping at all... _ Marco scoffed, and ran a hand through his matted hair (geez when was the last time he'd even showered?) It was pointless. Pointless and stupid and lonely and sad, just like him.

_ Baby, baby...I feel crazy...up all night, all night, and every day. _ He tilted his head back, an emotionless smile on his face.  _ What is happening to me? _

Endless memories of Star's crazy antics fluttered through his head. How he taught her how to ride a bike, telling her about what psychology and her surprisingly good but funny imitation of him was, how he'd be starstruck whenever she ran into a battle against Ludo, her eyes filled with a combination of excitement and justice. He remembered how many times she saved his butt, and how angry she got whenever he was taken hostage. God, she was even ready to sacrifice her wand, her family heirloom, to save him from Toffee's grasp. 

And what had he given her?

Nothing.

_ I just wanna keep calling your name, until you come back home...  _

"Star..." Her name warbled in the air, hesitant to cross his lips. 

_ I just wanna keep calling your name, until you come back home... _

Marco's eyes stung, and his breathing was shallow and shaky.

"Star, oh God, Star..."

_ I just wanna keep calling your name, until you come back home... _

One tear slid down his cheek, curving down to his cheek as his chest squeezed painfully. The song continued while Marco Diaz quietly sobbed for his best friend to come back to him.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

"Marco, what's this?" Star said, pointing to a white box in the wall.

"Um...a radio?" He responded from where he was at the sink washing the dishes from their most recent kitchen cooking session.

"What's it do?" She asked, poking the buttons on the square in the wall. Marco turned the handles to the sink and wiped his hands before walking to her.

"Here," he said, reaching over to push the red button. Music trickled in from what looked like thin little vents and Star started in surprise. "It plays music," he said. Star squinted and was quiet for a moment before saying, "How is this not magic? I'm telling you, magic exists on Earth!" Marco laughed and proceeded to launch into an explanation about electricity and some old dead dude, Star rolling her eyes and not catching a thing he was saying. Her ears had caught onto the lyrics, and it was the first song she'd ever remembered hearing on the radio...

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Star was lying in her bed in her castle back on her home on Mewni. Well, it was the home she'd grown up with, but there was a different place that she called "home" now. 

But it didn't matter anymore.

Moon disappeared into her study the minute they landed back on Mewni, ushering Star to her room. She'd told her to leave her alone so that she could decide what their first plan of attack was.

She didn't ask Star for her help.

Not that that mattered either.

Nothing really mattered now did it?

Listening to music through her headphones and messing with her wand, Star was trying to forget about Mewni, about Earth, about herself, about everything.

Her playlist had other plans.

Star lowered her wand, her stomach twisting at the song that had finally registered in her head.

_ I'm sittin' eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my _   _mind..._ Thoughts of a certain safe kid with a sweet smile and soft brown hair filled her head and she rolled onto her side, hugging her knees to her chest.

_ Wonderin' if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life...  _ She remembered the words bursting forth: "I do have a crush on you!"-unable to hide it anymore. No regrets right? She wasn't going to see him for a long time-forever maybe, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't consumed with replaying that one moment over and over again since she got to Mewni. 

She remembered running up the stairs, and the shouts of "Star, wait!" coming from her crush, but no, it had been too little too late. 

Star felt a tear leak out of her eye and she wiped it away, disgusted. What was the point of thinking over something that wasn't going to change, over something that she couldn't change?

But the tear was followed by one, two, another and another, and soon her cheeks glistened.

"Oh Marco..." His name pierced the loneliness of her room, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_ I just wanna keep calling your name, until you come back _ home...

Clutching at her hair, she sat up and buried her face in her knees.

_ I just wanna keep calling your name, until you come back home... _

The sobs grew louder, and she shoved a fist against her mouth to stifle them, but it was no use. 

She didn't know that Marco, an entire dimension away, was suffering the same feelings.

"I just wanna keep calling your name..." she mouthed through her tears.

"Until you come back home..." Marco whispered, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, shuddering.

The song tapered off for both of them:  _Until you come back home..._

And they were left feeling emptier before the song had started.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always make me smile! Also if you have ideas or suggestions for songs to use please send them my way ^_^


End file.
